mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Tears of Atlas characters
This is a list of fictional characters from Tears of Atlas: L'Esperança. Song's Squad Song Chae-wuk :Song is only 23 years of age when he is recruited into the Kugayama Corporate Space Forces and has to leave behind friends and family to fight for his own future, as good conduct in battle earns one promotions in the Kugayama Conglomerate, it is one of the fastest ways to ascend the ladder of life. The player gets to choose Song's looks and profession, with his background varying with each profession chosen for him. Song will in any case end up being he leader of his group, while most other events in the game will be based on the choices that the player has made during the course of the game. Counciliary Republic of Gingerfield Séamus de Bhaldraithe :The animate and fiery leader of the communist haven, Séamus has no compulsions of eliminating anyone that he suspects of being in league with the enemies of the country. However, his fiery attitude has earned him a lot of rivals inside the Great Council itself, and he faces a hard time trying to force his policies through. Cybernetic Collective Valentina Iconicus :Recently put on the post of Prime Representative, Valentina is a calm and collected, curious and articulate individual who's achieved a reputation of efficiency and fairness among her people. However, she is nervous of the task ahead of her, as interacting with the human nations has time and time again been proven to be the trickiest task for any cyborg to accomplish. Though while her nervosity resonates across the linked minds of the Collective, the overwhelming confidence felt by the majority of the Collective's citizens towards her reinforces her own, and she is not one to step down should things get ugly, prepared like any other cyborg to fight to the death for the society she lives in. Grand Kingdom of New Keswick Valerian MacAndrew :Son of the late Constantine MacAndrew II, Valerian succeeded his father only a few years ago, but has since then quickly gained a most favoured status amongst his people as the "most generous leader in history". His loyal subjects are prepared to follow him everywhere, however, the Grand King is not one fond of wars, and prefers to resolve conflicts through dimplomace: a subject he excels at. Great Aryan Realm Gotthard von Bremerhausen :The current Leader, or Führer, of the nazi republic. Kugayama Conglomerate Kugayama Shirohachi :The CEO of the mightly Kugayama legacy, Shirohachi is not only one of the most powerful, but also the undisputedly wealthiest man in the system, his credits reacing into the trilliards. New Bengal Republic Gayatri Raychaudhuri :Serving his third and last term as president of the New Bengal Republic, Gayatri is arguably the singly most experience leader in the Atlas system. His methodical and collected way to handle his country has garnered the support of an overwhelming majority of Shangri La's populace. A resourceful man even in his greying years, Gayatri is fully prepared to face any trouble that should threaten his dear homeworld, and holds no doubts that his fellow countrymen would be equally so. New China Federation Cáo Yuánhóng :Having spent his youth on the streets, Yuánhóng is no man to be trifled with. Both cunning and ruthless, he only lacks the military power to see his ambitions through and destroy the Federations rivals on Planet Feiwoxing. However, he is pragmatic enough not to succumb to the temptations of power, and is known by the common New Chinese man to be a leader of integrity, loyalty, reason and justice. Nova Sicila Republic Amadeo Salieri :The calculating Generalissimo of the fascist utopia, Amadeo is one of the most able-minded military commanders in the sector, having demonstrated an uncanny capability to outwit any other military he has encountered. Order of the Heavenly Dome Dominique Bernand :High Bishop of the Order of the Heavenly Dome, the elderly Dominique is by no means a humble man, believing himself to be the prime link between the gods and his people, their gateway to salvation. The most radical leader ever, Dominique has grand plans for the people of Atlas, wishing to lead them all on the right path to personal salvation, so that no man might go suffering. While his intentions might be good, many Acqlaquese feel that his methods may not always be the best. Sgyaps Jolpa Sect Gary Charleson :Gary is the Sgyaps Jolpa Lama of his Buddhist sect, meaning he's both the spiritual and worldy leader of his misshapen people. A person of warmth, kindness and tranquility and well as great intellectual potential, he is revered as the Buddha incarnate by the people of the Refuge Sect. His lineage however, is surprisingly, or unsurprisingly so, among the worst mutated ones on the planet. He's relatively hairy with three legs, the third one located where one would normally find the tail on most animals, and an anal cavity right inbetween these, below the corpulent body. The head is located on the tubby right above the navel and he lack a chin, while his four ears are located pairwise beside his shoulderblades and his nipples. A noticably stronger ribcage holds up his large torso, and he grows his navel hair like one would a beard. Memory capacity increases for him the more fat his body contains and his brain is significantly larger than that of the average human, occupying a good portion of his back right between his spine and his vital organs.